


Come Hell or High Water

by Winchester_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Another world created by Chuck, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lots of cuddles in later chapters, Other, PTSD, Supernatural spin-off, What if the Winchesters had a sister?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Writer/pseuds/Winchester_Writer
Summary: Chuck once said that there is an infinite amount of worlds, that when he gets bored with one world, he moves onto the next. To the next world, to the next apocalypse, and to the next Sam and Dean Winchester, but this time, there is a new member of the Winchester team and this time, the outcome might be different.Sam and Dean have a little sister and want, desperately, to catch the thing that took her and to prevent it from ever happening to anyone else. They want to avenge their sister's death, but what they don't know is that they have angels watching over them and their little sister, well, her story is a bit more interesting than the boys thought.
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Friends - Relationship, Romance - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Fires and Glowing Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea that I'm working on and I really hope you all like it. The first chapter is a lot like the actual show because I wanted to have a good strong base to work off of. I promise that the next chapters and the rest of the story will be more original and interesting. I also will be taking the Sam and Dean from the actual series and throwing them into this world. Some character traits may be different, but I wanted to stick with the original characters in a brand new situation. I hope you all enjoy this!

The man's hand tapped rhythmically against his outer right thigh as his eyes drifted from his dark brown dress shoes up to the sight before him. Chuck sighed a bit as his head came up, taking in the scene in front of him. He leaned back on the park bench as the world around him burned brightly. Flames engulfed the trees, buildings, the entire world was collapsing around him. Ash floated through the air, cascading down like snow in midwinter. If one didn't know it was ash, the sight would be quite beautiful.

White flakes falling slowly, covering the ground, the bones, and the bodies of fallen soldiers. Two brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester lay next to each other, hands outstretched towards each other, necks snapped. The last words on each of their lip’s being their brother's name. Chuck slowly stood up, rolling his neck and fixing his suit jacket. The small man grabbed his cuff, buttoning it, and then fixing the cuff link. He smirked, half-smile and half death scowl, his eyes scanned over the terrain and he raised his hand. 

"Well then, onto the next," his fingers raised and snapped, ever so gently, as the world around him turned black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on kiddo, I’ve got a math test to study for,” young Sam Winchester chuckled as he picked up his little sister. 

“But Sammy, wanna stay up and play,” she squealed and then giggled. 

“I know Emma, but you gotta get some sleep, okay?”   


The little girl pouted up at Sam, but then turned when she heard her father’s voice come from the door. 

“Alright you little night owl, it’s time for bed, okay? If you come right now, I’ll read you an extra-long bedtime story,” John smiled and walked over to the two. 

Emma immediately nodded, kissing Sam’s cheek and saying a quick goodnight before hopping into the arms of her dad. 

“Hi, daddy!”

“Hey kiddo, you’re getting so big! How old are you now?” 

Emma smiled and held up all five fingers, “I’m five now, daddy.”

“Five! Wow, you’re sooooooooo old,” John chuckled and ruffled Sam’s hair as he walked out of the room and walked Emma down the hall. The two made a pit stop to say goodnight to Mary and then continued into Emma's room. 

After being put down on the bed, Emma looked up at John, a grimace on her face, “Daddy, when is De getting home?”   


John sighed and then smiled, “Tomorrow morning, kiddo, he asked to stay over at his friend’s house for one more night, so he’ll be back tomorrow by the time you get back to school.” 

Emma pouted up at John, “But he’s been gone forever!” 

“It’s only been two days, kiddo, now come on, snuggle up and I’ll start reading.”

“Don’t want you to read to me, daddy.”

John looked down at her confused, “you don’t want a story?”   


“Didn’t say that,” she grinned up at him, her left front tooth missing, “I said I didn’t want you to read to me. Want you to come up with a story!”   


“Ah!” John smiled and tickled her sides a bit, “alright, let me see here. Once upon a time…”

Dean chuckled at the girl next to him as he stood up to go and get another soda. He flashed the girl his million-dollar grin and then walked into the kitchen where some of his friends were.

“Dude, you and Molly, that’s gonna be a thing,” one of them chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. 

Dean smiled a bit and then paused, a chill running down his spine. Something felt off, something felt not right, like someone was in danger. He looked down puzzled, searching the floor for answers. 

“I gotta get home, guys.” 

Brad, one of his friends, looked over at him, “dude, you literally just called your parents to ask if you could stay an extra night!”   


Dean nodded, “I know, I’m sorry, I’ve just, got to go!” 

He scrambled around for his car keys, relieved that his dad had let him borrow the old truck. Dean had begged to take the Impala, but his dad wouldn’t budge, so they finally compromised on the truck. He fumbled a bit and then grabbed them, he ran to the foyer area and snatched his jacket off the hook. Dean threw it on and ran out of the house, his friends running after him. Without another word he jumped in the truck and drove off, speeding down the road. 

Sam was in bed by the time that Dean got home, while John and Mary were on the couch watching tv, Mary had fallen asleep leaning on John. John perked up as Dean ran in, a look of confusion forming. 

“Dean, what are you doing here? Did something happen?” 

Dean chucked his jacket on a chair, “I’m fine, where are Sam and Emma?”   


“In bed, asleep. Dean, what’s going on?”   


Dean didn’t bother answering, he just bolted up the stairs. He threw Sam’s door open and noticed that he was in bed, still studying. 

“Dean?” Sam suddenly looked up, startled. 

Dean immediately took off towards Emma's room, Sam and John had both gotten up as quick as possible and were now following Dean. Dean grabbed the handle of Emma’s door and he knew something was wrong, he was scared, so scared. He opened it quickly and gasped loudly. 

“Dean?” John came running, “what’s going- EMMA!”   


Emma was currently asleep, in the arms of a dark figure. The figure turned, their eyes glowing for a split second, before they vanished into thin air, taking Emma with them. The three boys ran into the room, screaming, searching. John was about to dial 911 when Mary came in, gun in hand. 

“What happened?” she asked calmly.

“Mary?” John asked quietly. 

“Dean, what happened?” she questioned again, this time firmer. 

“A person with glowing eyes, they grabbed Emma, they’re both gone!”   


“Come into the living room, we need to talk,” she tucked her gun into her back holster. 

The boys followed after her, all settling onto the couch as Mary took a deep breath and began to explain. 

20 minutes later, there were tears on Sam’s face, John looked like he had stared death straight in the face, and Dean had his eyes trained on the floor. 

“So what you’re saying is that monsters, vampires, ghosts, all those stories you told us as kids, all of it, is real?” Dean looked up, searching his mom’s face for answers. 

Mary sighed and nodded, “yes Dean, everything, all of it is real.”

“And what took, Emma,” Sam said slowly, fighting back the tears, “you think it was a demon?”   


Mary nodded again and rubbed her face with her hands. John stood up, “well then what are we waiting for? We have to go after her!”   


Mary looked up, “John, by now, I, Emma,” the words wouldn’t come, “demons don’t keep prisoners.”

Dean’s face crumbled, eyes darting everywhere as he stood up and then crumpled, “no, no! No, she’s gotta be alive!” 

Mary walked over, grabbed Dean close, “Dean, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Let’s get you upstairs and into bed.” 

Dean shook his head, “No, no. I’m not gonna rest until I kill the demon that took her, him and every other monster!” 

Mary and John looked at each other and sighed, then shared a single, solemn nod. Two hours later and the Impala was being packed with weapons. Mary and John were talking and then Mary realized she needed a few more things. She walked back into the empty house, grabbing a few odds and ends. 

John was talking to Sam, rubbing his shoulder, trying to get the fourteen-year-old to calm down. Dean tapped his foot against the ground, kicking at rocks, his hands in his pockets, he thought back to his 18th birthday and how excited Emma had been. She had even baked an absolutely horrible cake which Dean ate with gusto, just to see the smile on her face grow even bigger. He kicked at a rock and then jumped as a loud boom came from the house. The three looked up and panicked as they saw their house go up in flames. Dean didn’t hesitate, he didn’t speak, he just ran into the house, looking for his mom. He stumbled out a few moments later, tears streaking his face, coughing from inhaling all the smoke. 

Sam looked over at him and Dean shook his head, “too late, she was in the middle of the blast.” 

He walked over to the Impala and used it to support himself as his father dialed 911 and they watched the house go up in flames, tears streaming down both Sam and Dean’s face. When the fire was put out, John gathered everything and threw it into the trunk of the Impala, his face hard and cold. He had just lost his daughter and his wife, he couldn’t imagine anything worse than this. He slammed the trunk of the Impala closed, “Come on boys, we’ve got work to do.” The three loaded into the Impala and it sped off down the road. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma was shaking, hands clutching the small stuffed animal wolf that Dean had given her on her 5th birthday. The room was dark and cold and she was alone. They had taken her away from Mommy and Daddy, Sammy, and De. She was crying loudly and looked up as a figure walked into the room. 

“Hello Emma,” the woman said as two more figures joined her, “we’re going to have a lot of fun, you and I.” 


	2. The Brother's Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers have lost almost everything, but they're still fighting. They seek help from an old friend who shares a hunter's tale with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are still slow, I know! However, the next chapter will have an epic fight scene! Thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoy!

Dean sighed loudly as he took down another shot of whiskey. He was currently sitting at the cheap table in the grimy motel room that he and Sam were renting. His eyes were glancing over a book which he had taken from Bobby’s library. 2 months, it had been 2 months since their father had passed away and it still haunted Dean. First his sister, then his mother, and now his dad, the last grain of any normal family life had slipped through his fingers and he was powerless to stop it. Before his father died, however, John had told him something, had warned him about the demons, about-

Sam opened the door and walked in, slamming it behind him, he was drunk, clearly. Dean sighed and stood up, grabbing Sam and leading him to the bed. 

“Sam, you gotta stop doing this!” he almost yelled in Sam’s ear. 

Sam groaned loudly and looked over at Dean, “shh, can you keep it down?”   


“No,” Dean said loudly, “I can’t. Ever since dad you’ve been a mess! I know we took a hard hit, but you gotta snap out of it man!” 

Sam looked up at Dean as he sat on the bed, “it’s my fault Dean! It’s my fault! If I had been quicker, if I had taken out that demon, Dad would be here right now!” 

Dean winced, mind drifting back to that fateful night. They were hunting a gang of demons and one had pulled a knife on John. Sam had frozen and couldn’t shoot for some reason. John was stabbed before anyone could react, but Dean killed the demon and was by John’s side before he hit the ground. He was there, holding his dad through his last breaths and his last words to Dean. They still sent a shiver down his spine and he could feel a chill come over his body. He gently placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam, it’s not your fault. There were too many demons, we should have called back up. There was nothing you could have done. Dad went down fighting the monsters that took mom and,” he paused, not being able to say the name, he hadn’t said it since they had lost her, “anyway, it’s how dad would have wanted to go. And as for this whole demon situation, we’ll figure it out, okay?”   


Sam nodded, sighing a bit as he leaned back, “what did the demons mean, Dean? That one day we’ll say yes?”   


Dean looked down, his father’s words echoing in his head, “I don’t know, Sammy.”

“Did dad, did he tell you anything?”

Dean started to walk away, hiding his face, “No Sam, he didn’t.” 

“If it comes to it, Dean, you have to kill Sammy, before he says yes,” the words rang through Dean’s head. He brushed them off and sat back down at the table. 

“Get some rest, Sammy, we have a case tomorrow.”    


Sam nodded and laid down on the bed, “night De,” he slurred out. 

The words made Dean’s blood run cold, he hadn’t been called De since… since Emma. 

" Night Sam,” he choked out and looked back at the book he was reading. 

Dean pushed away the thoughts echoing in his head, he was trying desperately to ignore the feeling of dread that loomed over him. His eyes scanned the pages, looking over every form of possession. About an hour later he stood up and walked out of the motel room, closing the door silently behind him. He grabbed out his phone and dialed Bobby’s number. 

Bobby woke up to the ringing phone and groaned, “Dean, boy, you better be calling for a good reason.”

Dean chuckled a bit and then gulped, “Bobby, I don’t know what to do.”  Bobby immediately sat upright in his bed, “what’s going on boy?”

“Dad, he said some stuff about Sammy, about me having to kill him, Bobby, I’m scared.”   


“That’s alright, Dean, that’s why I’m here. You and Sam get your butts down here, okay? We’ll figure this out, together.” 

Dean nodded and then realized that Bobby couldn’t see him nodded, “yeah, sounds good  Bobby, thank you.”

“You better not be going soft on me, boy,” Bobby chuckled a bit. 

“Not a chance, Singer.” 

Bobby smiled and then hung up the phone, sighing and laying back down in his bed. He  knew that something was wrong, he and John had discussed it. They had been talking about how the monsters seemed restless as of late like something was coming or like something had gone wrong. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael sat on the throne in Heaven, his court sat around him, all nervous, eyes glancing and feet tapping. 

“What do you mean we lost her?” Michael snarled at the field angel who stood, petrified, in  front of him. 

“After the incident with Ca, you know who, we have been doing our best to track her, but she just, she’s disappeared, Sir.” 

“You had a simple job, Ananias, and you are telling me that you lost the most important  and the most dangerous possession of Heaven.”

The angel gulped, fearing for his life, “yes Sir, I’m sorry! We did everything we could but he outsmarted us.”

“I don’t think that’s something you want to admit, Ananias, that you were outsmarted by a  single, rogue angel!” 

Michael’s eyes glowed brightly and the angel in front of him began to scream as his body crumbled into ashes. Michael sighed and looked around, “now, who would like to find her?”   


The angels shrank back in fear, none of them wanting to volunteer and end up burned to ash like their colleague in front of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby smiled gruffly as he opened the door, revealing two exhausted yet relieved Winchesters. Sam gave a small smile and Dean smirked. 

"Singer, nice to see you," he chuckled a bit. 

"Dean, get your butt in here so I can whoop it!" 

Dean and Sam both walked in, making themselves comfortable, kicking their shoes off and grabbing a beer from the fridge. They talked for a while before Sam politely excused himself, saying he'd like to take a shower. 

As soon as Sam left, Bobby turned to Dean, "how you two holding up?" 

Dean sighed and took a long sip of his beer before answering, "to be honest Bobby, not well. Sam's taken a hard hit, still blames himself and well me, you know me, always worried about my pain in the butt little brother." 

Bobby nodded, but he could tell there was something else, something eating away at Dean. 

"Dean, what's really going on? You wouldn't call me in the middle of the night, then drag yourselves all the way out here just for a social visit." 

Dean raised the beer to his lips and then stopped, letting his hand drop back down to his side. 

"The night dad died, he told me something, Bobby. I was holding him and he told, he uh." 

Bobby took a step forward, "what did he say, boy?" 

"He told me I might have to kill Sammy," the words came out in a choked whisper. 

Before Dean could even do anything, Bobby had him in a hug, one of his death grip ones, where he wouldn't let go until he thought you were okay. After a few moments, he pulled away. 

"Now listen up, Dean. You and your brother have come way too far to let that happen. You've lost way too much, we aren't losing him too. I don't know exactly what your dad meant, but I know we'll figure it out. And I promise you, Sam will be okay." 

Dean nodded, "yeah, Bobby, that sounds like a plan." 

They stood in silence for a while, sipping on the beers in their hands and thinking over the situation. Sam had gotten out of the shower and changed. He walked downstairs and started looking around Bobby's study. He noticed a post it note with "The Phantom" written on it and a bunch of strings leading to places where it had been. Sam looked at it for a minute and then called out to the other two men. 

"Hey, Bobby, what's all this stuff about The Phantom?" 

Dean and Bobby both walked in and Bobby gave an amused scoff, "you boys haven't heard of the Phantom? Kind of a living legend in the hunter world."

"No sir," Sam answered and leaned against the desk, listening intently. 

"The Phantom is, well to be quite honest, I don't know what the Phantom is, man or monster. But I've heard stories hunters saying that during hunts, right as they're about to meet their end, this figure appears, dressed in all black, face covered, and saves them. At first I thought it was just old hunter's tales, you know how some of them like to talk. But then there were more and more stories and the story never changes, always the same figure, always the same time." 

Sam thought for a moment before speaking, "so whoever or whatever the Phantom is, it has to be on our side, right?" 

"Honestly Sam, I'm not sure, but if it is, I'm grateful. The Phantom has saved some darn good hunters and some even better friends of mine." 

Sam and Dean shared a glance and then the conversation continued on. Talk of hunts, monsters, demons, and what the demons had meant. The Phantom wasn't brought up again, but there was a nagging feeling, a tiny blip in the back of Sam's mind that was telling him the Phantom would come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 3. Kudos are always appreciated and as always, I would love any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism.


	3. The Phantom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally meet the Phantom while Bobby welcomes and unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for taking them time to read this story. I hope you are all enjoying it so far!

Dean sighed as he threw the last bit of their luggage into the trunk of the Impala. The two brothers had only planned to stay with Bobby for about a day or two, but Bobby had other plans. He had found them a hunt, they had worked it, and then Bobby insisted that the boys stay with him for a couple of more days before they hit the road. Now here they were, a week later and they were finally getting back on the road. Bobby sighed a bit and looked over at the two boys, he realized just how young they both still looked. 

He thought back to when they were still kids, well Dean was 18, but in his book, that was still a kid. It had been the week after Mary and Emma had been killed and John plus the boys had shown up on Bobby’s doorsteps, ragged and broken. Bobby had let them crash his place for a couple of months, teaching them all he could about the supernatural and how to kill every single son of a gun they would come across. Sam had been quiet in those months, only ever speaking if he was spoken to. The death of his little sister had affected him in ways Bobby couldn’t even imagine. Dean had been the same, quiet, respectful, but he was harboring a violent anger, a silent rage which Bobby knew he couldn’t contain. One their first hunt together Dean had sliced the head off of a vampire without a second thought and Bobby knew that Dean wouldn’t rest until every single monster was dead or burned to the ground. The scene laid out before him reminded him greatly of that time, except this time they are a man down. 

Bobby looked over at the two boys and sighed, “you sure I can’t persuade you boys to stay here for a little while longer?”   


Sam looked down a bit and then shook his head, “we still don’t know what Mom or,” he paused and then moved on, “and now with Dad gone, we have work to do Bobby.”

“Yeah, I know,” Bobby walked over and hugged Sam gruffly, “you take care of yourself, you hear?”   


Sam chuckled and pulled away, “of course, Bobby.”

Sam walked over to the passenger side of the Impala and opened the door, getting in and closing it behind him. Bobby looked over to Dean and then stepped towards him, grabbing his shoulder. 

“You remind me so much of your dad. Dean, take a break sometimes. You’re shouldering a lot, but you don’t have to carry it alone.”

Dean glanced down and then nodded, “yeah, Bobby, I know. I’ll call if I need you.” 

“You better, boy,” Bobby grabbed him and hugged him tightly, “stay safe.”

The two exchanged one more quick goodbye and then Dean walked to the driver side of the Impala. He opened the door and got in, immediately starting the car and driving off, tire rubber burning behind them. Bobby laughed at them, that was probably the most Dean exit one could imagine. He sighed and turned around, walking back into his house. As he stepped in something felt off. Bobby grabbed his gun from its holster and quietly entered, looking around. He aimed the gun as he saw the figure standing in his study. There was a small click as Bobby cocked the gun and the figure turned. 

“Ah, Robert Singer, I’ve been looking for you,” the man gave a small smile, blue eyes shining. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean looked over at Sam and then back at the road, “have you found us a hunt yet?”   


Sam chuckled and nodded, “so polite and yes I have. Case in Stillwater, Minnesota, sounds like a vampire. Mysterious disappearances, victims being drained of their blood, right up our alley.”

Dean nodded and pressed the gas pedal down harder, “yeah that does.” 

The two then fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. Sam finally broke the silence about three hours later. 

“Hey Dean?”   


“Yeah?”   


“What do you think about the Phantom?”   


Dean chuckled a bit, “I think it’s an old hunter’s tale, Sam. You know how hunters are when you get them in a group and a bit of liquor flowing.”

Sam shrugged and nodded his head, “yeah, I guess. I just, I don’t know why, but I have this nagging feeling about it.”

“Like something is off as in monster off?”   


Sam thought for a minute, “no, not a monster. Never mind, it’s nothing, don’t worry about.”

With that the two brothers fell into silence once more, the smooth purring of Baby slowly rocking Sam into the comfort of sleep. 

The car came to a screeching halt and Sam flew forward into the dashboard, he woke up with a start.

“RISE AND SHINE, SAMMY!” Dean chuckled loudly. 

Sam groaned and rubbed his head, “come on, Dean!”   


Dean chuckled and unbuckled, pointing at the grimy motel in front of him, “we’re here.”

Sam nodded, “yeah, I can see that.”

The two got out of the car and unloaded into their motel room, starting to research a bit more and do some local investigating. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you’re telling me that you’re an angel?” Bobby rubbed his head as he grabbed a bottle of Jack from the shelf. 

The man nodded and then snapped, the gunshot wounds on his chest disappearing. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, but you were in my house and I don’t take kindly to strangers.”

The man nodded again, “I understand. I’m Castiel, angel of the Lord.”

“Well,” Bobby chuckled, “Castiel angel of the Lord, do you drink?” 

Bobby poured two glasses of jack and held one out to the angel who took it with a suspicious glance. 

“So tell me, Castiel, why have you decided to grace me with your presence?” Bobby walked over and sat down in his old chair. 

The trench coat angel walked about the study, hands glossing over different items, some old, some new, and some covered in years of dust. 

“You have quite the collection here,” the angel commented, flipping through a book. 

“Yeah, I do. But I don’t believe that you came here just to make small talk.”

The angel sighed and then turned towards Bobby, setting his glass of alcohol on the desk next to him. 

“I’m here to talk to you about Sam and Dean.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean had been investigating all day and had come to the conclusion that the vamps were holed up in an old and abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the town. Yep, this definitely was their kind of thing. The two walked down the main street and Sam kept glancing around. Dean took notice and gently punched Sam on the shoulder.

“Dude, you’re making us look suspicious.”   


“Sorry,” Sam muttered and rubbed his shoulder, “I just can’t shake this feeling.”

“The same feeling about the Phantom? I told you, Sam, it’s just a hunter’s tale, forget it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right Dean,” Sam tried to push the thoughts out of his head, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that they weren’t alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the main street there sat a figure, on a park bench outside of the small post office. To anyone else, the scene before them would seem normal, but the figure knew better. Their eyes fell onto a pair of brothers walking down the road and to the old motel...hunters. There was no mistaking it, the way the two carried themselves, the younger always alert, while the older seemed poised, ready to fight, and a bit cocky. So they had heard about the vampires hiding out in Stillwater. The figure put down the newspaper they were reading and walked along the opposite side of the road, following after the pair of hunters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean pulled the Impala over to the side of the road, just outside of the abandoned warehouse.

“Alright, let’s get this party started,” he grabbed his gun and two machetes, passing one to Sam. 

“One heck of a party, huh,” Sam chuckled and took it. 

The two brothers shared a nod and then fell quickly into rhythm, they barged into the nest, shooting and slashing. It was a pretty small building so they figured the nest should be about standard size, but what they didn’t count on is that the nest would be a joint one, both vampires and werewolves sharing a common space. 

Dean and Sam were severely outnumbered and they knew it, so did the monsters. Dean kicked at one that charged his left side and slashed the head off the vampire to his right. Two more, a vamp and a werewolf, were charging at him. Sam couldn’t help as he had his hands full with 3 of his own and there were still more coming. The Winchesters were scared, they didn’t know that they were walking into this big of a nest and they didn’t know just how they would walk out, or if they even would. More and more monsters kept coming and Sam cried out for Dean, hoping, praying that his brother was okay. 

That’s when Sam’s prayer was answered. A small figure in all black, slipped into the warehouse from a back door. They moved forward, not making a single sound until the body of their first kill hit the ground. After that, it was a bloodbath. There was slashing and shooting, a flurry of black clothes, vicious growls, and vampire fangs. Sam and Dean continued to fight their way through the nest and within the next few minutes there were only about five monsters standing. Sam killed one and then another, Dean took out two, and that left one for the figure in black who had just been slashed at, the sound of clothes tearing echoing in the now silent warehouse. The figure fell to the ground in a mix of pain and shock. Dean didn’t even hesitate, he just ran forward and stabbed the last werewolf before it could do any more damage to the person who had come to save them. As the last werewolf fell, Sam walked forward and grabbed Dean’s arm. 

“Dean, it’s the Phantom,” he whispered out to the older brother. 

“The Phantom is a ghost story, this is just another hunter,” Dean said quickly. 

The figure on the ground chuckled a bit, “actually, he was right, I am the Phantom.” 

Dean and Sam both took a step back, confused. They hadn’t expected the Phantom to be human and they sure as anything did not expect the voice to belong to a female. She was still on the ground, turned away from the two boys. 

“Who are you?” Dean asked, desperately wanting to see who had saved them. 

The girl paused and then decided that she might as well show her face, her cover was blown anyway. She stood up, still facing the opposite of Sam and Dean, her hands came up and pulled away the scarf and hood that covered her face. Her long strawberry blonde hair was revealed and Dean thought it looked oddly familiar. Sam on the other hand was confused, the girl who was standing in front of them couldn’t be more than a teenager. She was tiny in stature and her voice wasn’t the voice of an adult, no she sounded less like an adult and more like a terrified child. 

The girl took a deep breath and then turned, her face glistening with sweat and her large eyes filled with a mix of relief and fear, “I’m Emma,” she said as she turned. 

Dean and Sam both stumbled back, mouths dropped open and faces going pale. They shared a confused glance and then looked back to the girl, Dean’s eyes filled with confusion and tears. 

“Are you alright?” Emma asked, “pardon the pun, but you look like you just saw a ghost.”

Dean almost cried right then and there, “Emma?” he choked out. 

“Yeah, that’s me, also known as the Phantom.”

“You’re… Emma,” he stuttered out again. 

“Yeah, have we uh, have we met before?”   


Dean turned towards Sam, tears spilling down his face, that was Emma, their Emma, their little sister standing in front of them and she had no clue who they were. 

“Yeah,” Sam whispered, “you’re our sister.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. Kudos and comments are so, so appreciated!


	4. A Forgotten Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Winchester brothers run into their long lost sister and will she remember them like they remember her?

Emma looked up at the two men in shock and then chuckled, "yeah, funny joke. I don't know who you are, but uh I'm gonna get going."

She turned to walk away, her black hoodie making it suddenly feel very warm and very small in the room.

"No," Dean said quickly, "no please, just at least listen to us, please."

Emma sighed, her shoulders raising up and then falling down slowly. She thought for a few moments and then turned around, "fine."

Sam grabbed an old box and sat down on it, he was still in shock, searching for answers as to how on earth his little sister was standing there. Dean on the other hand, stood tall and smiled down at her.

"Your name is Emma Winchester, you were born on December 24th, your favorite color is purple, your favorite animal is a kangaroo because in your words, they have a pouch to hold snacks. You lost your first tooth when you fell down the stairs of our old house. I remember you would stay up all night just to wake me up for the sunrise. You used to call me..." Dean had to pause, there were tears forming in his eyes.

"De," Emma finished his sentence, "I used to call you De."

Dean smiled wide and looked at her, nodding his head, "yes! Yes you used to call me De!"

Emma looked down at the ground, "I thought that was the name of my imaginary friend, I never realized you were real."

She was getting a bit light-headed now, the room starting to spins, it felt like things were breaking down in her head. As if there were walls that people were taking a sledgehammer to. Emma's head snapped up and she looked at the two of them, her face had gone pale.

"You're De and you're, you're Sammy," she whispered out.

The two boys nodded and both shared an equally big smile. Emma was about to say something else, but she suddenly felt too heavy for her own feet. It was like she couldn't support herself. Her head felt fuzzy and Emma was hot, the room spun one last time before everything went black and she hit the ground.

Dean immediately rushed to her side, dropping to his knees and checking her over. He checked Emma's pulse, which was fine. He then gently placed a hand on her forehead and began to panic.

"Sam she's burning up!"  
  


Sam moved quickly, running over and scooping her up into his arms, "get the Impala started, we're going back to Bobby's!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby let his hands rub over his face and head, then looked up, "so you mean to tell me that all of this, everything that has been happening to those boys is because Sam and Dean are vessels?"  
  


Castiel sighed and shook his head, "they aren't just vessels. Sam is Lucifer's perfect vessel and Dean, well Dean is the Michael sword and Michael is not too keen on his sword being out and about."

Bobby stood up and went into the kitchen, pouring himself another glass of Jack and trying to wrap his head around the situation. He chugged it and then put it back on the counter.

"I'm heading to bed, anything else you wanna talk about can wait till tomorrow."

The angel looked up and shook his head, "but I have more to tell you."

"It can wait," Bobby said again, "if you want to sleep, the couch is open."

"I don't require sleep," Castiel shot back at him.

"Well then, you can read or something, just keep your paws off of anything that looks valuable."

With that, Bobby walked upstairs and quickly changed, then fell onto his bed. His mind was swirling, so that's what John had meant when he had talked about Sam being dangerous. If Sam broke and said yes to the devil, all hell would break loose. Bobby sighed and covered his face with a pillow, he didn't know how they were going to handle this one. Demons and angels, those were one thing, but the devil himself, that was something that Bobby had never once imagined they would have to deal with. With that thought echoing in his head, Bobby fell into a light and fitful sleep, tossing and turning the entire night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean, drive faster, she's burning up and doesn't look good!" Sam yelled from the back seat, holding Emma close.

Emma was still out, sweat poured down her face and she looked as if she was in pain. Her face was contorted and she had curled up one herself, trying to protect her head and chest, the most vulnerable parts of her body.

"I'm already doing 20 over the limit, Sam, I can't go any faster," Dean shot back, panic lacing his voice.

He kept glancing back at Sam and Emma, if this were any other time, Dean would think that the sight was cute, his little sister curled up in Sammy's lap, asleep. But Dean couldn't focus, heck he could barely even breathe. His little sister had just saved their butts and she didn't remember them, but when she started to she collapsed and now wasn't waking up. This entire situation was way above their pay grade.

Sam was panicking in the backseat, holding Emma tightly, "come on kiddo, come on just stay with us, okay? We lost you once when you were a kid, we can't lose you again."

Sam gently rocked her, hoping, praying to God that Emma was going to be okay, that they could save her. He has so many questions, he needs answers, he needs his little sister. "Please God," he thought, "let her be okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chuck sat back in his chair, hand holding a glass of scotch, and glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He looked down at the computer on his desk, eyes glancing over the pages which he had written so far.

"Oh Sammy," he chuckled, "you don't need to worry, I'm nowhere near done with Emma yet. "

He gently put the glass down and began to type again, "and so the child shall bear the weight of the world, as it is written..." the words slowly filled up the pages.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby woke up to the sound of furious pounding on his front door. He jumped out of bed, grabbing his gun and hauling butt down the stairs.

"Bobby! Bobby! Let us in!" Dean was yelling from outside of the door, Sam standing behind him cradling Emma who had started to shake now.

Bobby immediately stowed his gun and opened the door, "Dean, Sam, what are you boys-"  
  


Dean didn't let Bobby finish, instead he pushed past him to let Sam carry Emma in, "couch, Sammy, I'll grab a cold rag."  
  


Sam ran in and immediately went over to the couch, setting Emma down on it. Everything happened so fast that no one noticed the angel and Bobby didn't even see the girl in Sam's arms. It wasn't until after she was laid down and Bobby was asking what was going on, did he finally see her. He was in the middle of yelling at Dean when his voice caught in his throat and his breath hitched. Bobby hadn't seen Emma since she was 5, on her fifth birthday actually, but he could never forget her face. The world seemed to slow down, everything barely moved an inch and Bobby couldn't get his limbs to work. Instead he was just standing there, paralyzed.

"Wait," he croaked out, "is that," he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Yeah, it's Emma," Sam looked over at Bobby, eyes filled with tears.

Castiel suddenly let out a loud sigh from the other side of the room, "that is what I wanted to tell you about, Robert."

Bobby ignored him and Dean and Sam didn't even acknowledge the mysterious figure in the trench coat. The two brothers were both next to Emma, Sam sitting on the couch and Dean kneeling by her head, holding the damp cloth to it. Everything was silent for a few moments before Emma began to stir and...

She suddenly gasped and sat up straight, taking heaving breaths, trying desperately to regain the air in her lungs. Emma looked around and was terrified, she didn't know who these people were.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Dean looked up at her from his spot on the floor, "Emma we've been over this, we're your brothers."

Emma shook her head, "I don't have any brothers!"  
  


The room went silent and if one listened close enough the shattering of both Sam and Dean's hearts were almost audible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. The Missing Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is trying to explain everything, Emma is running, and an old friend pays her a visit.

The silence in the room rang out for about two minutes before Castiel spoke. 

“Emma, these are your brothers, Dean and Samuel Winchester,” he said gently, walking closer to the group. 

Without hesitation Dean turned and grabbed Castiel, he walked swiftly and slammed the angel into the wall. 

“You have thirty seconds to explain who the he-ck,” he censored himself in front of Emma, “you are before I rip your lungs out.”

Castiel growled and his eyes began to glow blue, “I suggest you take your hands off of me human before I wipe out everyone in this room.”

Dean was a little bit stunned, but it didn’t even phase him, he grabbed an iron knife from his belt and sank it into Castiel’s chest before letting him go and stepping away. Castiel sighed and grabbed the knife, pulling it out of his chest.

“Iron does not affect angels, Dean Winchester, now sit and listen.”

Sam looked up from his spot on the couch, “wait, wait, you’re an angel? Angels exist?”   


Emma slowly sat up and looked around the house, her eyes scanned every wall, every room she could see. In under a minute she had figured out three different ways to get out of the house and a plan on how to get away. While she had met Castiel once or twice and he had saved her, he was still an angel and Emma knew that angels could never be trusted, not after…

“Yes Samuel, angels exist and I am one of them,” the angel leaned back against the desk and addressed the two brothers. 

“Yesterday, after the two of you left, I came to talk with Robert. He and I talked about demons, angels, Hell, and the Devil himself. I was telling him about your destinies and was about to mention Emma when he decided he was in need of sleep. If he had stayed awake a while longer I would have been able to tell him that Emma was still alive and a crucial part to our plan. However, I fear that plan may now be in danger seeing as she’s here.”

Sam had stood up and moved towards the angel during this time. No one noticed the girl slip silently off of the couch and around the wall. Emma had opened the door without a single sound and took off running. She was out of Bobby’s yard and into the forest before she paused to breathe, regain her surroundings and figure out where to go from there. Emma was confused, disoriented. She didn’t remember anything from the time before she was five, but to be fair, not many kids remember their earlier years. Emma remembered a woman, a very mean woman who had tried to hurt her, but she mainly remembered Peter, the man who took her in. He was a hunter and he had trained her since she was 5. By the time she was ten, Emma was working solo hunts like a pro and now, by the time she was thirteen, she was the Phantom, having been for a year and a half. That was her life, that was who she was, there wasn’t anything else, or was there? She couldn’t remember, why couldn’t she just remember?! Her hands found her head, clutching it tightly as she fell down to her knees. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry out, but nothing came, it felt like the world was ending, not with a bang, but with a whimper. A sudden sound made her head snap up, it sounded like the whipping of wind through the trees. Emma’s eyes glanced around and then she looked straight ahead of her and let out a small gasp. 

“No,” she whimpered out. 

The figure in front of her smiled, “Emma darling, it’s been way too long. You remember me though, don’t you, you’re Auntie Naomi?”   
  


Dean looked at the angel confused, in shock and a hint of rage, “destiny, what do you mean destiny?”   


“Everyone has a destiny, Dean, it’s all written.”

“Yeah, well you can take your destiny and shove it up your,”   


“Dean!” Sam interrupted quickly, realizing that Emma was no longer on the couch.

“What, Sam?” Dean turned and then his eyes went wide, “where did she go?”   


“I don’t know, she must have slipped out!” 

Dean didn’t say another word, he just bolted out the door, running furiously. They had just gotten Emma back, there was no way in hell or high water that he was going to let her slip through his fingers again. 

Cas followed close behind and then moved forward, stopping Dean in his tracks. 

“Let me go! I’ve got to find her!”   


“Dean, shh,” Castiel paused for a moment, “there’s another angel here. There’s someone with a lot of power.”   


Sam had just caught up to the pair, Bobby choosing to stay behind, this was the boy’s fight, they needed to do this. Dean was heaving now, breath loud and ragged, his anger was boiling over. 

“If anyone hurts her, I will kill them and then you,” he threatened Castiel. 

Castiel was silent for a moment and then nodded, “follow me, she’s this way.”

Dean and Sam both drew their guns and followed quickly after the angel.

Emma looked up, tears in her eyes as Naomi walked towards her. 

“Aw, poor thing, that memory wipe that Castiel did on you really did a number, huh? But I think I can fix that.”

She raised her hand to Emma’s forehead, two fingers touching it and light glowing. Emma gasped and then her head was flung back, eyes shut in pain. 

“She is the chosen one,” an angel whispered, “we shouldn’t be hurting her.”

“Hurting her is the only way to purify her, you know that he cannot have an impure vessel,” Naomi shot back. 

“Is this what he has commanded you to do, to torture an innocent child?”   


“Yes and she will endure much more in her life.”

The knife came down across her skin and she could feel the heat, even though this was just a memory it felt completely real, as if she was reliving every moment of her trauma. 

“It’s alright Emma, my name is Castiel, I’m here to help,” the cuffs were snapped and she was taken into his arms. The two were gone in an instant and on the doorstep of a house as a man walked out. 

“Peter, this is the child, I need you to look after her,” Castiel gently handed her over. 

“Of course, I’ll keep her safe.”

“Peter, my name is Raphael, I’m an angel of the Lord and I need your vessel.”

“Yes,” Peter answered without a second thought and it was no longer Peter taking care of Emma. It was Raphael, training her, teaching her, raising her up in the path that the angels had wanted and no one knew besides Raphael, Naomi, and him…

“Come on kiddo, De has you, let’s get you to bed.”   


She was four years old, holding onto Dean, crying after a nightmare. Dean, Sammy, they were her brothers, the family that she was taken away from. That was her life, perfectly played out the way Heaven wanted it, none of it was her own.

Naomi took her hand away from Emma’s forehead and the girl gasped, grabbing her head again, tears spilling down her face. 

“Stop, please, please no more!” she begged out, it wasn’t real, none of it. Everything was a lie and she had been hurt, manipulated, over and over again. 

Naomi chuckled a bit, “oh honey, did you really think that we were just going to let you go that easily? That Castiel, the traitor, could just get away with taking you and nothing happening. We aren’t idiots.”

Emma was still crying, but she looked up at Naomi, “screw you.” 

Naomi was about to say something, to get angry and hurt her, but then a voice came from the woods next to her. 

“Naomi!” Castiel growled out at her. 

Dean and Sam were right behind him and they saw Emma, on her knees and crying in pain. 

They both growled and shot at Naomi who then laughed, “You know bullets can’t hurt us, but I’m feeling generous. She’s all yours, Castiel.” 

With that, Naomi was gone and there was just dust in her wake. Dean took off sprinting and slid into the spot in front of Emma. He gently grabbed her shoulder and Emma almost screamed. 

“No! Get away! Don’t touch me!” 

Dean immediately pulled away, not wanting to upset her. Emma shifted so that her knees were clutched to her chest. 

“All of it was fake, all of it. None of this,” she was stuttering out, '' I’m just a pawn.”

Castiel looked at her with fear, knowing that the walls in her head were starting to break down. 

“We need to get her someplace safe or she’s gonna die.”

Dean nodded and reached to grab Emma, but she looked up, tears falling down her face, a look of pure brokenness on her face, “De, please don’t hurt me,” her voice cracked.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always so appreciated!


	6. And the Walls Come Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walls in Emma's mind are broken, is she as well?

Dean could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces as Emma’s voice broke. He had no clue what had happened to her, what had been going on for these past eight years, had it really been eight years? He brushed the thought aside and focused on the task at hand, calming down his little sister. 

“Emma, it’s me kiddo, it’s De. Your big brother De, it’s my job to protect you, keep you safe. I would never ever hurt you and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again, okay?”

Emma scowled a bit at that, knowing that it wasn’t true. He couldn’t promise that no one would ever hurt her, she knew that she was destined to be hurt, that it was part of her fate, it was written. However, there was something comforting in his words, something that made her feel a bit safer. 

Dean continued, knowing that Emma might not be in a place where she could speak right now.

“We need to get you back to safety, back to Bobby’s place. I would like to pick you up and carry you back. Are you okay with me doing that?”

Emma thought for a few moments, she desperately wanted to run. To get up and get far away from this place, from this town, from these feelings, but she knew there was no way she could get away. These were two experienced hunters and an angel, she would have to be at the top of her game in order to even try and compete with them. It would be hard to get away on a good day, let alone on today when she felt like her insides were being ripped open piece by piece. 

“Kiddo,” Dean said softly, looking into her eyes, “when you were little you used to have nightmares. Everytime you would come running into my room and you know what I would do? I would pick you up and gently carry you back to your room. This is just like one of those times okay?”  
Emma thought for a moment before the memory came crashing into her mind, her vision went blurry as the memories flashed like a screen replaying the same scene over and over again. She was about to answer, but then she groaned, grabbing her head. 

“Hurts,” was the only word she got out before Emma started falling forward, unconscious. 

She was grabbed by Dean who looked up at Castiel in fear. The angel walked forward and put his fingers to her forehead, but something went wrong and there was the shining of a bright light and then a bang as all three men were catapulted away from Emma by an unseen force. Emma’s body hit the ground and she simply lay there, shaking and breathing. Her eyes were closed in pain and fear while seizure after seizure wracked her body. 

Sam was the first to recover, he slowly stood up, stumbling a tiny bit. He looked over towards Emma and almost cried, almost screamed, almost cursed God. He ran over and gently placed a hand on her. 

Castiel was the next up, he was disoriented and weakened, “whatever Naomi did, it’s not reversible by angel powers. We have to get her back to the house, to a safe place.”

Sam nodded and gently picked her up, “I’ve got her, now let’s go.”

Castiel nodded and helped to grab Dean, who was now bleeding from his forehead, the impact having caused a cut on his head and a bruise on his cheek. The two shared a look and then Dean started walking, leading the group back to the house. When they finally got back to Bobby’s house, he had a room ready for them. It was a panic room, with a bed in the middle of the room. Sam carried Emma down the stairs and into the room, setting her gently on the bed. She was still shaking, seizures wracking her body. 

Dean was standing in the doorway while Castiel and Sam were inside the room. Dean took a breath and then practically growled at Castiel.

“You have 5 minutes to explain what is going on and how she is alive, before I start tearing you apart, limb by limb.”

The angel sighed and turned towards Dean, “I told you, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried.”

That was Dean’s breaking point, he moved so fast that no one had time to react. He came hurtling forward, knife drawn and he kicked Castiel’s legs right out from under him. Castiel hit the ground and within a millisecond, Dean was on top of him. 

“I don’t care what you are. I have killed demons, vampires, djinn, I’ve killed practically everything on this planet and I will figure out a way to kill you as well. My little sister was taken from me eight years ago and I have spent the better part of those eight years mourning her, avenging her, trying to drink away the pain of losing her. Now, suddenly she appears and so do you, so I’ll say it again, tell me everything before I tear you apart,” the last word was enunciated syllable by syllable and there was a gleam in Dean’s eyes, one that could strike fear into the heart of even the all-powerful angel underneath him. 

Castiel nodded, “let me up and I’ll explain.”   


Dean stowed his knife and then stood up, walking back to the doorway and leaned against it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael growled, eyes glowing blue, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S WITH THE WINCHESTERS?”   


The angel in front of him quivered in fear, their wings slowly folding back into themselves. 

“How did this happen?” Michael asked through gritted teeth.

“Emma was on a hunt that the Winchesters were also on and they met. Her memory began to come back to her and then Naomi got involved.”

“Naomi as well, is she now a traitor?”   


“We aren’t sure, Sir,” the angel said slowly, “she does not appear to be helping the humans, instead she is causing the girl much pain.”

“Good, you know that pain purifies the soul, don’t you?”

“Uh, yes Sir.”   


Michael nodded, “good, then you’ll understand why I’m doing what I’m about to do?”   


“Sir?” the angel questioned.

Michael raised his fingers, snapping and the angel burst into flames, burning from the inside out as screams rang throughout heaven. 

“Now,” he turned to the other angels in the room, “our plan has hit a bit of a hitch. I think it’s time we release my brother.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“When Emma was five, she was taken from you all by the angel Naomi. She was tasked by a higher up angel to take the child, to torture her. I was also assigned to the group that was to steal her.”

Dean immediately moved forward, ready to pounce and kill. 

“Wait a moment Dean,” Castiel said gently, “I did not agree with Heaven’s plan. A week after Naomi took her, I stole Emma from the angels and ran. I ended up on the doorstep of a hunter named Peter Matthews. Extremely religious and a very good man. I tasked him with taking care of Emma, raising her up to be a hunter, I knew she would need that later in life. But before I left her with him, I put up barriers, walls in her mind so that she wouldn’t remember any of it. She wouldn’t remember the kidnapping, the torture, or anything before that. That’s why she no longer remembered you or Samuel. I then left her with Peter and went on the run, knowing that Heaven would be searching for me. I tried my best to keep tabs on Emma, to help her in any way I could, to guide her to certain hunts, to help her learn new things, and so on. But somehow Heaven outsmarted me. Without my knowledge, Peter was possessed by an angel, Raphael. Raphael was the one who was raising Emma all along, grooming her for Heaven’s plans. I just found out a couple of weeks ago and have been trying to separate the two. I finally did by sending Emma on a hunt in Stillwater, where she found the two of you. That wasn’t my plan, but it’s happened now and we have to deal with it.”

Sam and Dean were both silent for a moment, trying to process everything they had been told by the angel. Sam was the first one to respond. 

“So, what’s happening to her right now?”   


Castiel sighed, “when Naomi got ahold of her, I fear that she broke down the walls I put in place. The memories are all flooding back and Emma’s brain and body are being overwhelmed with those memories and the emotions that come along with them. I cannot heal her, this is far beyond my healing powers, the best we can do right now is wait and pray that she is strong enough to withstand this.”

“Pray?” Dean growled the question out, “you expect us to pray?”

“It was a figure of spee-” Castiel was cut off by the hunter.

“No, no it wasn’t. All these years I believed there were angels watching over us. Our mom always used to tell me that when I was tucked in. She told me that angels were out there and they’d keep us safe, keep the world from going under. But no, no you guys are the bastards that ruined my life. That took my sister from me, that put me through hell for the past eight years. That’s what you’ve done to me and I cannot begin to imagine what you all have put Emma through. So, for your own sake, I suggest that you leave.”

“Dean, I need to look after her.”

“NOW!”

“As you wish,” Castiel replied solemnly and was gone in the blink of an eye. 

Dean walked forward and sat on the bed next to Emma, “come on, kiddo, you’re strong, I know you are. You’re the strongest of all of us. You’ve got to fight this, please.”

He paused for a moment, biting back the tears, “please.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	7. The Mind Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Emma make it out of the hell in her own head or will Dean and Sam lose the sister that they just got back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has brief mentions of violence directed at children, if this is triggering or you don't like reading it, please skip over!

38 hours and 45 minutes, that’s how long it had been since Emma had gone unconscious in the forest. He had kicked Castiel out and then had gone over and sat on the bed next to Emma, rubbing her arm, trying to comfort her. Dean hadn’t moved since then, he had taken one or two bathroom breaks, but he didn’t dare leave her side for more than about two minutes. She had stopped shaking around hour 17 and Dean had sighed out a silent breath of relief, hoping that it meant she was coming out of it and not getting worse. 

“You know,” Dean started to speak, his voice was raspy from crying and not using it, “you were my responsibility, kiddo. While Mom and Dad were working I was supposed to be there, and was supposed to take care of you. I thought I did a pretty good job for a while, but then you got taken and I was never the same. You got taken and I just shut down. Promised myself that I’d kill every single monster out there and I’ve been trying to. You know, we lost Mom that night too and we lost Dad a little while ago. We had lost everyone and it was scary, but you’re here now okay? And you’re not gonna leave us again. You’re stuck with us and I’m not letting you guys go, okay?”  
Emma stirred ever so slightly, but just shuddered and then laid still again. Dean sighed and grabbed her hand, holding it gently, “I’ve got you, kiddo, never letting you go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Emma’s walls were slowly crumbling down and it was like being lost in a maze, the only difference is that this one was inside her own head and she had no way to escape. She started in the first memory from her childhood, Dean teaching her how to walk. He had been holding her hands and helping her to walk, basically dragging her along as she shuffled her feet as best as possible. Emma watched the scene, a sad smile on her face. The toddler version of her was grabbing onto the edge of a chair and standing herself up. Dean was about five feet away from her and bursting with pride and excitement.

“Come on, kiddo, you can do it Em, you can do it!”   


She let go of the chair and swayed a bit, but then steadied on her feet. Dean gasped and waited in suspense until Emma’s left foot finally raised and then lowered, moving towards Dean. 

“Bean!” she giggled as she started to walk towards Dean. 

Dean was beaming with pride and couldn’t stop smiling. Emma kept chanting “Bean” over and over again until she was finally in Dean’s arms and he was cheering, spinning her around happily.

The real Emma suddenly felt sick, like she was going to throw up and the entire room spun. She was able to make it to the bedroom door and then she opened it, stumbling through and into another memory. This one was of her and Sam, sitting at a small table that Sam was way too big for, yet he had somehow stuffed his legs under. Emma was 4 and Sam was thirteen, he had just become a teenager and if any of his friends saw him right now, he would be the laughing stalk of his school, but he didn’t care. His little sister was laughing and talking excitedly to her stuffed animals and to Sammy. She had lost a tooth today and Emma firmly believed that you had to have a tea party before bed so that the tooth fairy felt welcome. So here Sam was, wearing a flower crown and drinking water out of a tiny, plastic tea cup. 

Emma watched the scene play out in front of her and she almost smiled, but the pounding in her head prevented her from focusing too much. The room turned again and she was catapulted through the next door. 

Naomi, the angel was standing in front of her, knife in hand. Five year old Emma was terrified, she was crying and could barely breathe. There were cuts all over her body and she was in pain. Way too much pain for any child her age to ever go through, but she wasn’t a normal child, she was special, chosen by Heaven and she needed to be purified. 

More spinning and there was Peter, saying yes to the angel Raphael and suddenly Peter was gone. Young Emma didn’t know this of course, the angel had hid himself from Emma and Emma truly thought it was Peter raising her, even when he would hurt her. 

It was her first hunt in disguise, she had learned that people underestimated a girl her age. Instead, she had decided to hide her identity and take on hunts that way. Emma felt the knife plunge into the last of the werewolves and she stood up, a shocked hunter lying on the ground in front of her.

“Who are you?” he asked breathlessly. 

Emma didn’t respond, she just helped him up and then started walking away.

“What are you, like a phantom or something?”   


Emma gave a single nod and exited the building, running and hiking her way back to the house. 

It was the day right before she just met Sam and Dean on the hunt in Stillwater. Emma was in the run down motel looking through the paper for clues. She went to bed with a weird feeling in her bones, but she tried her best to ignore it. Emma knew the two men walking through the town, they were hunters, they had to be, but it felt like something more than that. She brushed it off and stood up, following them. 

That’s when the memories stopped and she was simply in a black and empty space. She was looking around and then a piercing pain went through her head. Emma screamed and then heard a voice, “if you don’t fight it, you will die.” Emma heard the words echo in her mind and then did what she did best, she fought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hour 43 and all of the sudden Emma’s body began to shake uncontrollably on the bed. It jolted Dean awake and he looked at her with fear. 

“Emma, Emma come on kiddo, don’t do this!”

Sam heard the commotion from upstairs and bolted down the flight of stairs. He ran into the panic room and then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Emma shaking. He walked forward and looked at Dean. 

“Dean, what’s happening?”   


“I don’t know!” 

Dean grabbed her arms and tried to hold Emma down, hoping that it would calm her. Sam watched and slowly put two and two together. 

“Dean, let her go.”

“No, Sam I’ve got to get her calmed down.”

“Dean, let go! She’s not just shaking, she’s fighting her way out, she needs to move!”   


Dean processed what Sam said and then let go and moved off the bed. Emma continued to spasm and shake for the next hour, head jerking wildly around and her arms moving into defensive positions. Sam was nervously pacing the panic room and Dean was leaned up against a wall. An hour and a half had gone by and Dean was about to speak, but then everything went still. The bed stopped moving and Dean walked forward, seeing that Emma had stopped shaking. He immediately moved to her side. 

Emma was exhausted, she had fought her way through her entire head, the mental image of her was covered in blood and injuries. She dropped the knife in her hand and looked around. Emma didn’t know what to do now, she had come to the end, there were no more doors, nothing else to go through, just blackness. It was still and quiet, before a small voice broke through.

“Come on Emma, come on. I’ve got you. Please come back to us, kiddo.”

Dean, that was Dean’s voice, he was close. She ran to the edge of the blackness and started pounding on it.    


“Dean! Dean!” she yelled into the abyss, “DE!”   


The panic room was silent after Dean’s statement, the two brothers were terrified to even breath heavily. In the still quietness, Dean could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. They had just gotten Emma back, they couldn’t lose her like this. His mind was reeling and then…

“De,” the word was breathed out by Emma who’s eyes were still closed. 

Dean’s head snapped up and he grabbed her hand, “Yeah Emma, I’m right here, De’s right here.”   


Emma’s eyes struggled for a moment before fluttering open. 

“De,” the name was forced out, voice cracking and hoarse, “De.”

Dean nodded and smiled at her, “right here.”

Emma moved as quickly as she could in her weak state and buried her face in his chest, “I’m sorry.”

Dean immediately pulled her closer, cradling her in his arms, hands rubbing her head and hair.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, little sister. Now shh, I’ve got you, De and Sammy are here.”

“My brothers,” she whispered into his chest.

“Yeah, your brothers,” and for once Dean Winchester smiled. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are very appreciated!


	8. Work To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Emma remembers and comes back into the boy's life, where do they go now? What do they do?

Dean smiled wide down at his little sister, “hey Emma. How you feeling, kiddo?”   


“My head hurts, a lot,” she said gently, holding him even tighter. 

“I know, it might for a little while. We can get you some medicine and whatever tea crap that Sam uses.” 

Sam let out a small snort and then nodded, “I’ll go get you some, okay Emma?”   


Emma looked over at Sammy and smiled, “yes please.”

Sam nodded and walked out of the room, going upstairs. As soon as he got upstairs, he broke down in Bobby’s arms. He was crying hard, babbling about Emma and getting her back while Bobby held him tightly.

“I know, boy, I know. It’s a shock and we just got her back, but we’ll figure it out.”

Sam nodded, “I thought she was gone forever, Bobby.”

“We all did, but she’s back now and she’ll be okay. We’ll help her get okay.”

Sam just stayed there for a few moments before finally pulling away. He cleaned off his face and then went to grab the medicine. He got some water boiling for tea and got a cup of that ready as well. When everything was done he took it all and walked slowly down the stairs. Sam smiled at the pair on the bed, Emma was now sitting up on the bed and Dean was sitting next to her. Emma was smiling and giggling a tiny bit. 

Sam smiled at the two of them and then passed over the tea and medicine. Emma gently  took it and sipped the tea, before gulping down the medicine. She then took a deep and shuddering breath, before starting to talk. 

“You used to call me little bear, cause I was in love with Koda from that movie we liked.”

Sam smiled and nodded, “yeah, Brother Bear. We used to watch that all the time. You used to beg me to stay up late just so we could finish the movie.” 

Emma nodded and then winced, grabbing her head a bit. Dean immediately reacted, gently placing his hand on her knee.

“You okay?”   


“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Emma slowly looked up and then went back to normal. 

Emma gently massaged her head, trying to get rid of the aching and pounding in it. 

Dean sighed and then looked at Sam, “alright, as much as I’d like this family reunion to be all fun and games, we’ve got some stuff to deal with.” 

Emma nodded as did Sam, they both tucked some of their loose hair behind their ears. Dean looked at them and realized that they really did look alike, they had a very similar face structure and build, Emma was tall for her age, the only thing that was different was that her hair was a lot lighter than Sam’s. Dean just barely smiled at that and then decided it was time to speak. 

“What do you remember, Emma?”

Emma thought for a moment, “I uh, I remember everything. I remember you and Sammy, remember being taken away, I know about Heaven and the angels and the week of torture I went through, than the years of being raised by Peter. Also, Mom and Dad, I remember them. Where are they?”

Sam and Dean shared a glance, not knowing how to answer that question. There was so much craziness already going on that they didn’t know whether or not to tell her that they had both passed away. In the end, neither of them had to make that decision. 

“They passed away, kiddo,” Bobby sighed as he spoke from the door. 

Emma looked over at him, pain in her eyes, but she just solemnly nodded, “how long?”   


“Mary was just a couple hours after we lost you, John was a couple months ago, demon out of Dayton, Ohio.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Emma blinked away the tears. 

“I’m sorry, Daisy,” Bobby gave a small smile at her, hoping the old nickname would make her smile. 

Emma looked at him confused, “Daisy? I don’t remember that one.”

“Oh,” Bobby nodded, saddened by the fact that Emma barely remembered him, “I used to call you Daisy Sunshine, cause you always were wearing something flowery, but the most important part was that you always made me smile. Heck, you made your daddy smile, which isn’t something a lot of people could do.” 

Emma thought for a moment, trying to scour the thousands of memories careening back into her head, “Oh yeah, I do remember that. And I used to call you Uncle Bobby.”

Bobby nodded and let out a small chuckle, “yeah, you did.”

They all sat in that silence for a few moments, none of them knowing what to say next. 

Emma finally sighed and looked up at them, “well, we need to get going.” 

She stood up carefully, placing her cup on the table next to the bed. Her legs were a bit shaky, but Emma quickly found her sea legs. 

Dean looked at her confused, “Ems, what are you doing?”   


“Dean, we’ve got angels looking for us, demons out there, I’m not just gonna lie around and let them hurt and kill people. I’m a hunter, through and through, it’s how I was raised. Peter was a good man, but he never gave me a break, so it’s in my blood.” 

Dean and Sam shared a knowing glance and Emma immediately picked up on that. 

“Um, little bear?” Sam asked a bit nervously. 

“Yeah Sammy?”   


“We were talking to Cas, before you woke up. He was telling us about your life, about being taken by the angels and then him dropping you off with Peter. Well uh, Peter a little while after you got there, was possessed by an angel.” 

Emma didn’t say anything for a moment, the boys waited in anticipation, expecting some sort of anger or sadness, but instead she just let out a semi-amused scoff. 

“Of course he was.”

The boys were a bit taken aback by the sarcasm, but Emma didn’t give them time to say anything. She started walking out of the room and up the stairs. 

Bobby let out a chuckle, “she reminds me of her daddy.”

Sam and Dean nodded a bit, knowing that she was a lot like John. Emma was stubborn, hot-headed, and would never let anyone help her, and all of that was before she became a hunter. Dean and Sam could only imagine how much worse it had gotten over the past years. Dean sighed and then went upstairs, following her. 

“Ems, please take a minute and just stop.”

Emma didn’t bother to stop and look at him, “did you bring in my bag? I had it with me when we were on the hunt.”

Dean nodded, “yeah, in the kitchen.”

Emma nodded and walked into the kitchen, she grabbed her bag and tossed it on the table before rummaging through it. She was tossing things out and looking for one specific item. 

Dean walked over and started picking up the discarded items. One of them was the wolf that he had given her for her birthday. He gently held it and smiled, “Emma, we just got you back, let us have that win, just for a minute, okay?” 

Emma looked up at him and sighed, “De, I’m sorry, but this needs to be done. I’ll rest when this is over and we can all go out for ice cream or some crap, but right now, this is what needs to be done.”

She pulled a gun from her bag and cleaned it off quickly. 

“Alright,” Dean sighed and put the stuffed wolf down, “let’s do this then.” 

Sam walked in as well and gave the two of them a nod, Bobby followed suit, also hinting at his approval and support. 

Emma nodded and then cocked her gun, “we’ve got work to do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	9. The Devil Went Down to Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Winchesters face a new big bad and more secrets are revealed? Is anything real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long pause in posting, I actually broke my finger and I wasn't really able to type.

It had been a month, a full month since Emma walked back into the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester and in that month, everything had changed. The duo had to learn how to adjust to life with a third person, with a little sister. It had been 8 years since they had seen Emma and when she was a little kid, they weren’t in the hunting life. They were just a normal, apple pie family, but now everything was different. Dean and Sam were used to long road trips, silence that would span for hours, one too many drinks when they’d stop at a bar for the night, one too many girls that they couldn’t remember the names of, but now they had a little sister to look after. Dean hadn’t so much as glanced at a girl since Emma came back and Sam hadn’t even touched a beer. Adjusting to this new life was hard, but Sam and Dean had never been happier, had never smiled as much, laughed at each other’s horrible jokes, and actually been okay with being on the road and hunting the things that go bump in the night. 

The trio pulled into a motel for the night and Emma giggled a bit at Dean who had made some sort of stupid comment about Sam’s hair. Sam sassed him back and then hopped out of the car, he stretched his long limbs and let out a small sigh. He looked around the motel building, “Well, I guess this is home sweet home for the night.”

Emma nodded, but in her head she had a different idea of home. Home, to her, was wherever Sam and Dean were, wherever she could be with them. They had only been together a month, but it all felt so seamless, they fit together like puzzle pieces, every edge connecting together. Emma knew that they still had a crapload of stuff to deal with and that the angels were gonna come back with a vengeance, but until then Emma was content with this life, this routine. She followed after Sam and grabbed her bag from the trunk, she then walked over and quickly gave Sam a hug. 

“What’s this for, kiddo?” he asked as he gently returned the hug. 

“Just because,” she whispered and then pulled away. 

Dean smiled at the sight and then all three of them checked into a motel room. Emma immediately chucked her stuff onto the couch, knowing that if she didn’t one of the boys would force her to take one of the beds. Which wasn’t fair because Dean and Sam were 6 feet tall giants that needed a lot more room than her. Dean chuckled when he saw her and then sighed a bit.

“Bed, go,” he nudged his head in the direction of the beds. 

“No Dean,” Emma said as she started unpacking, “you two are literal giants and I am a lot smaller, I’ll take the couch.”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, “fine,” he was too tired from the drive to actually argue and to be honest, the bed looked nice. 

Emma smiled and walked into the bathroom, she changed quickly and then braided her hair, it wasn’t until she looked into the mirror did she let out a mild gasp. There was the face of the devil, the actual devil, looking right back at her. She didn’t know how she knew that it was the devil, but she just knew. 

“Ah, Emma, look at you, all grown up,” Lucifer smirked at her. 

“What are you doing here?” her voice was surprisingly steady and she said a silent thank you for that. 

“You know, as well as I do that this little game of hide and seek or maybe more like cat and mouse, is getting tiring. You can’t run from destiny, Emma, you can’t escape it.”

Emma looked straight into the eyes of the devil, she wasn’t going to be tricked or hurt by another angel, she had gone through enough with the others, “and what might that destiny be?”

“Oh, nothing all that big, nothing too major, you’re just the girl who gets Sam Winchester killed, that’s all.”

Emma felt time stop and her heart shatter, “no, no I’d never do that.”

“Oh but it’s all been written, kiddo.”

She shook her head and looked away, when she looked back to the mirror he was gone, there was no more image, no more devil. Emma’s hands gripped the edge of the sink, trying desperately to take deep breaths and calm herself down. 

Dean knocked on the bathroom door, “Ems can you hurry up, I really gotta pee?” 

Emma splashed some water on her face and then opened the door, “sorry about that, Dean,” she said shakily as she brushed past him. 

Dean looked at her curiously, but then went into the bathroom. Sam studied Emma curiously for a few moments, “Emma are you okay?”   


“Yeah Sammy, I’m good, just a long day."

“Little bear,” he said softly, “please don’t lie to me.”

The request hurt Emma in ways she never imagined she could be hurt, but she couldn’t tell him the truth. What was she supposed to say, that the devil just told her that she’d get Sam killed? That she was responsible for his death? Emma knew better than that, she knew that even though she was their little sister, Sam and Dean had a bond that couldn’t be broken. From the way they spoke, walked, and acted together, they fought together, movements in perfect harmony, there was something there that would hold them together even until the ends of the Earth and Emma knew that. She knew that if Dean or Sam found out that she was the cause of Sam’s death, she’d be out on the street within a second. Sam wouldn’t kick her out, neither would Dean, but the silent anger and the glances that she would receive would be enough to make her leave. So instead she took a deep breath and gave Sam a small smile.

“I’ve just been having some bad dreams lately and haven’t slept well, so I’m tired and I really just want to handle this whole angel thing.”

Sam nodded, “yeah, that makes sense. If you have nightmares kiddo, you’re more than welcome to come cuddle, okay?”

Emma shook her head, she couldn’t cuddle him, she’d get him killed, “I’m alright Sammy, not that big of a deal and I’m not that big on cuddles, you know that.”

“Yeah and I also know that Dean is a big scary hunter, doesn’t mean he doesn’t like hugs.”

Dean scoffed from the bathroom, “if you say something like that one more time, Sam, I swear the hair is coming off!” 

Sam chuckled, but Emma didn’t laugh or even say anything. She simply grabbed the stuffed wolf and got into her little makeshift bed. She laid down and turned her back towards the beds so that Sam and Dean couldn’t see her. Emma clutched the stuffed wolf to her chest and hummed metallica to herself as she fell into a fitful sleep. 

When Emma woke up in the morning the boys were gone. She bolted upright and looked around. There didn’t seem to be any signs of a struggle, but they also hadn’t left her a note or a text. She looked around and then ran into the bathroom to get changed, she needed to find them. Emma grabbed her hairbrush to put up her hair and then looked up into the mirror, the brush slipped out of her hand and she looked at the figure in rage. 

“If you have done anything to them, I will rip your lungs out,” Emma seethed out at the devil in front of her.

“I haven’t done anything to them,” Lucifer paused, “yet.”

Emma looked at him with pure rage, “where are they?”

“Abandoned warehouse off of the 95, oh and Emma, if I were you I’d get here pretty fast.”

Emma threw her hair up, changed, and grabbed as many weapons as she could. She threw all her stuff into the Impala and said a silent “I’m sorry” to Dean for what she was about to do. Emma pulled up the seat of the Impala so she could reach the pedals and then hotwired Baby, she had driven other cars before so she was a pretty good and experienced driver, but she knew that there would be hell to pay if she so much as looked at the Impala funny. Emma took a deep breath and then sped off down the highway, she had seen the warehouse on the way into the town and she knew it would take about an hour to get there. Emma was there within 25 minutes. 

She pulled off to the side of the road and took a few calming breaths. Emma grabbed a bunch of different weapons, having no clue what she was walking into. Her hand found the Colt and she nodded, knowing that it could kill anything. Dean and Sam had gone through a lot to get it and she was silently grateful that they had left it in the trunk of the Impala so she could use it right now. Emma pushed some hair out of her face and then walked into the warehouse, the Devil or whoever else was there already knew she was coming, so there was no element of surprise. Emma did her best to stifle the small gasp that rose in her throat when she saw Sam and Dean. They were tied up in chairs, the devil sitting on some crates next to them. Dean was bleeding, his face covered in red and he was almost unrecognizable. Sam on the other hand was bruised and his shoulder looked to be out of place. 

“I told you that if they were hurt, I’d rip your lungs out.”

The devil chuckled and stood up, “ah, what about this, huh? A little family reunion.”

Emma growled at him, “what do you want?”

“Always so straight to the point, come on, why don’t we sit back and have a cup of coffee, just like old times, right Clara?”

Emma’s heart stopped for a second, “how do you know that name?”

“Oh honey you don’t remember me?” the devil suddenly shifted to look like a different man with a kind face.

“No, no!”

“Oh Clara, it’s alright. I’m still me, still the same old Josh you knew.”

Emma scrambled back, everything was a lie. She was in shock, but she pulled herself together, her brothers were in pain and struggling in front of her. Emma took a deep breath and looked at the devil.

“If you wanted to surprise me, you could have done much better than that. At this point, nothing in my life is real and it doesn’t shock me anymore.”

The devil morphed back into his original form, a middle-aged man. Emma noticed the small wounds in his face and she chuckled a tiny bit.

“You’re burning up aren’t you? Your vessel isn’t strong enough to hold you and soon enough, you’re gonna explode.”

The devil sighed and walked around to Sam, “you’re smarter than you look. But that’s where your dear older brother Sammy comes in. You see, he’s my vessel, my perfect vessel.”

He then moved and walked around towards her, forcing Emma to make a circle. She was behind Sam and Dean now and she saw the opportunity. 

“When God decided to throw me out of Heaven, I was offended. It was the worst thing I could ever imagine, because guess what, I loved him more than anything. But then he made you all, the mud monkeys and he expected us to all bow down to you, to love you all more than him. I refused and for that I was cast out.”

Emma nodded and chuckled, “what am I supposed to say, I’m sorry or wow your dad sounds like a jerk?”   


“Jerk doesn’t even begin to describe him. Anyway, after being cast out and into Hell I started to think to myself, if he wants me to worship the mud monkeys, then they’re going to have to earn it. The only way I would ever bow down to them is if they were smart enough to beat me and clearly they aren’t. So instead, I decided they should bow down to me and maybe just maybe Dad up there would see and realize the mistake he made. Now, that’s where you come in,”

Emma sighed, “hey Lucifer, go to Hell.”

She raised a gun and pointed it towards him. The devil chuckled right at her, “You know that it can’t hurt me, right? Or are you that dumb?”   


Emma chuckled and raised it, “who knows, I am just a mud monkey after all.”

With a quick movement, she fired above the devil, the rafters of the warehouse came crashing down on him and immediately Emma grabbed a bottle of holy oil and lit it on fire, chucking it onto the pile which immediately was engulfed in flames. The devil shrieked in pain and then disappeared.

“We don’t have much time, he’ll be back and he’ll be pissed,” Emma said as she quickly cut away Sam and Dean’s bonds. 

Dean was looking at her in pure admiration, “did you just molotov the devil, with holy oil?” 

“Yeah,” she breathed out, “yeah I think I did.”

She helped the two up and they all ran out to the car, Dean stumbling a bit. Despite all the pain, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the Impala.

“How the heck did Baby get here?”   


“I uh, may have hotwired her.”

“YOU DID WHAT?”   


“Dean you can chew me out when we get back to the motel, just get in the car.”

Sam grabbed Dean and threw him into the Impala and got in as well. Emma hoped in the driver seat and sped off. The entire drive was filled with Dean cussing and panicking that she was gonna break Baby. She got them back to the motel safely and they all went in. Emma immediately began warding the motel room with every angel and demon banishing sigil she could find.

Dean and Sam were sitting on the beds, trying to recover.

“What just happened?” Emma asked breathlessly.

“The devil kidnapped us, tied us up, told me that I’m his vessel and I’ll end up saying yes and then tortured us a bit,” Sam answered quickly. 

Emma cursed under her breath, too low and inaudible for the boys to hear.

Dean looked over at Emma, “what on earth happened between you and the Devil, who is Clara and Josh?”

Emma sighed and sat down on the couch, “I lived with Peter, well I guess the stupid angel, for years and I always used the name Clara in case of the angels or something. There was a small cafe at the very edge of town where I would frequent. Josh was a guy that worked there. I used to come to the cafe and do a lot of artwork, it was my only escape. Josh used to talk with me a lot and hung up one of my drawings,” her voice broke a bit and she looked down, but it wasn’t out of sadness for the memories and the lost times, it was filled with pain and something hidden.

Sam nodded sadly, “I’m so sorry kiddo.”

“It’s fine,” Emma looked down at the ground. 

Dean had a suspicious look on his face, “hey Sammy, could you go grab us some ice?”   


Sam nodded, knowing that Dean and Emma had to talk, “course.”

He stood up and walked out, but not before kissing the top of Emma’s head. When Sam was gone, Dean leaned back a bit.

“What’s going on kiddo?”

Emma let her head drop into her hands, tears streaming down. Dean was by her side in a second, holding her. 

“Kiddo, talk to me, I can’t help unless you talk.”

“All of it! Everything was a lie!” she practically screamed into the void that was their  motel room.

Dean held her tightly, “look at me, kiddo, look at me.”

Emma slowly turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face. 

“I am not fake, I am not a lie. This family that we have, Sam and I, we are not a lie! We  are right here with you and we are not letting go.” 

She grabbed onto him harder, sobbing into his chest, “why me, De, why me?”   


“I don’t know kiddo, I honestly don’t, but I’m here. We’ll get through it.”

She took a shuddering breath and continued to sob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chuck smirked at his computer screen, he kicked his feet up on the desk and swirled his whiskey.

“Aww, poor Emma, so distraught. Everything is a lie.”

He chuckled a tiny bit and then smiled, “Oh and to answer your question of why you, Emma. Well, there’s a simple answer, no one else could have handled the hell I have intended for you.” 

  
  
  


  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. I would love it if you could take just a moment to comment on how I am doing with this. I feel like it's absolute crap, but I'm trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know the first chapter is a little slow and a bit like the real SPN, I promise it'll get better as it goes on! If you liked it, please leave a kudo or a comment. I also am always open to suggestions and constructive criticism, so feel free to leave those in the comment section below! Thank you again for reading.


End file.
